Anoïkis
by docteurcactus
Summary: De grands enfants sans foyer autre qu'un feu de camp, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Leur monde – leurs cœurs – étaient en cendres. La Faucheuse était passée tôt, peut-être un peu trop. Seuls demeuraient les espoirs anéantis, et la peur au ventre.
**Disclaimer :** Bioware.

Voilà, **Dragon Age** c'est comme un trou noir, et j'ai trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de m'y jeter la tête la première, les yeux fermés et sans les mains. Vous remarquerez que j'en suis déjà tarée. Surtout de la richesse du monde, des personnages (PUIS DE SPUTNIK MON MABARI CHÉRI). Tout a du charme, et moi je _meurs_.  
Bon en vrai c'est un peu un cadeau pour ma fantastique _Raven Pomme_ , ma muse de toujours, et l'instigatrice de cette addiction !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Anoïkis : (n, f) mort cellulaire programmée, induite par le détachement des cellules de la matrice extracellulaire. Littéralement,_ _ἀ_ _ν_ _\- « sans »,_ _ο_ _ἰ_ _κ_ _\- « maison », and -_ _ις_ _(extrait de -_ _σις_ _« trait, attribut ») ou « l'état d'une chose qui n'a plus de maison » (néologisme)._

* * *

La lune était haute et le vent glacé quand l'elfe ouvrit les yeux, lasse de chercher – en vain – le sommeil. Elle se redressa trop vite ; un vertige la saisit brusquement, mais ne persista guère.

« Astarté ? »

Les cheveux en vrac, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres, Astarté de la Garde des Ombres, vaillante femme de bien, bailla impoliment.

« Vous ne dormez jamais, pas vrai ?  
– Sans mon chiot en peluche ? Vous n'y pensez pas. »

Bizarrement, le manque de sérieux d'Alistair ne l'offusquait jamais. Peut-être parce que ça réchauffait le creux des os, ou éloignait un peu la fin du monde.

« Vous ne dormez pas non plus, à ce que je vois. »

Le mage vint s'asseoir près du feu, aux côtés de son valeureux compagnon de route. Les flammes ondoyaient sauvagement, comme transies, accompagnées par le crépitement furieux des braises rougeoyantes, tendrement chaleureuses. Tout le monde semblait endormi.

« Perspicace. Il m'arrive d'avoir des… insomnies, parfois. »

La vérité, c'était qu'Astarté fuyait les cauchemars.

« Par le Créateur ! Il vous faut aussi un chiot en peluche. Ou peut-être un ourson ? »

Après les rires, un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Dans les froides ténèbres de la nuit, la tignasse courte – éparpillée sur le front, la nuque laiteuse – de l'elfe était couleur quartz ses lèvres, pleines, violines, apportait autant de contraste à la figure pâle que les pommettes abruptes tatouées joliment à l'encre noire. Une très belle femme, s'il fallait en croire l'ancien templier.

La requête troua onctueusement le silence :

« Ma dame, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
– Bien sûr. »

Alistair chercha ses mots un instant, peut-être deux.

« Hm. Je me demandais… Votre vie… d'avant, à la Tour des Mages, ne vous manque-t-elle pas ? Vous n'en parlez jamais. »

La demoiselle fit la grimace, alors son camarade osa timidement :

« J'ai même l'impression que… notre situation malheureuse et désespérée vous convient mieux. »

Durant une minute qui parut une éternité, Astarté ne dit mot, le regard bleu persan teinté de mélancolie.

« Promettez-moi de ne pas vous moquer.  
– Me moquer de vous ? Je n'oserais pas. C'est promis.  
– Une nuit… j'ai rêvé que l'on pouvait aimer le souffle du vent. J'ai rêvé que l'on pouvait épouser la mer, et danser avec les étoiles. »

Sa voix, empreinte d'émotion brute, tremblait.

« Vous savez, le Premier Enchanteur a toujours été bon à mon égard, mais… La Tour des Mages n'est rien de moins qu'une prison, et les templiers des geôliers. Je pensais ne jamais en sortir…  
– Puis Duncan est arrivé ?  
– En effet. Je n'aurais pu être plus heureuse que le jour où il m'a extirpée du Cercle, en m'enrôlant dans la Garde des Ombres. »

Au fond, tout au fond de son être, Astarté avait songé à prendre la fuite, elle aussi, avec Jowan.

« Il m'a offert la _liberté_. »

Quand est-ce que les larmes s'étaient mises à pleuvoir sur ses joues ? Depuis quand ses mots avaient-ils ce goût de tristesse amer ? Les souvenirs affluèrent comme le sang gicle d'une artère tranchée à vif ; des bras l'enlacèrent, la serrèrent fort.

« Duncan a changé ma vie et… je n'ai même pas été capable d-de sauver la _sienne_. »

L'engeance n'hantait pas que les nuits de l'elfe. Ça, Alistair le comprenait plus qu'aucun autre. La culpabilité, les remords, leur rongeait amoureusement les chairs, et creusaient des trous béants dans leurs âmes damnées.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute, si le monde était _laid_.

Astarté pleura longtemps, sans que son ami ne défasse son étreinte. L'homme embrassait son visage, les sanglots diaphanes sur ses joues, avec une maladresse chaste. Quand l'aquilon retomba, les pleurs avaient cessé. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne désirait lâcher l'autre ; par peur, peut-être, de glisser dans un abîme noir, infini…

« Parfois… Je me dis que la Chantrie se berce d'illusions. Pardonnez-moi mes questions étranges, ma dame, mais… Vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le mage voulait se taire – Alistair avait perdu le foyer, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et maintenant, il perdait _espoir_ – néanmoins les mots s'échappèrent d'eux-mêmes, trop âpres sur la langue :

« Je crois que le Créateur est fatigué de nous veiller. »

Qu'importe que le Créateur abandonne ses enfants ; la Garde des Ombres veillerait à sa place sur l'humanité toute entière. Combattre et faire rempart à l'Enclin, au prix de sa vie. Duncan avait coutume de dire que le sacrifice ne serait jamais trop grand… Mais Duncan avait succombé aux avances de la Mort, et ils étaient orphelins.

En revanche, leurs essences, par nature, étaient véhémentes : Alistair, à l'instar d'Astarté, refusait diablement de fuir la bataille, d' _abandonner_. Sous un ciel de charbon infusé d'étoiles, ils s'étreignirent plus fort encore, comme pour dire, l'un à l'autre : « Alors, je veillerais sur vous. » _  
_  
Blottie ainsi, l'elfe s'endormit jusqu'aux premières lueurs pastel de l'aube. Il y avait bien des lunes qu'elle n'avait pu trouver sommeil si paisible.

Désormais compagnons d'aventure autant que d'infortune, le droit de faillir à leur tâche ne leur avait pas été pas accordé. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas tout perdu, non… Ils n'étaient _pas seuls_.


End file.
